The First Time Leon Loves Sora
by Micathloren
Summary: This is a combination of episode 41 and 51. Just read, because I suck at summaries...


The First Time Leon Loves Sora

Hey, guys! I was supposed to have this published first but it was lost and now, I found it!! Please, I accepted that you think that it's quite different paragraphs or genre or whatever than to my other 2 fictions. I reminded you, this fiction was the first one I created but I didn't submit it yet because it was lost.

This is a gift for the following authors: Royal blueKitsune, Anime-Goddess-Sakura, Miss Layla, Sarah8, lady raiah and darkenMe, and to all Leon/Sora fans out there!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this fiction.

Sora was making some costumes in the dressing room for the new story of the Kaleido Stage. As she was sewing them up, she suddenly prick her forefinger in the right hand.

"Ouch!" was her expression for it was so painful.

She licked her forefinger so that the blood will not go out.

Then, out of the blue, Leon gets inside the dressing room. He found her ex-partner doing a forbidden job that's not fit for her. He gets pity on Sora because of what happened on her forefinger.

"Are you hurt?" asked Leon.

"No. . . not really, Leon-san." Sora replied immediately.

"Let me see your wound." Leon said pitifully.

"You don't need to . . ." Sora pulled her right hand far from Leon.

Leon was so shocked about Sora's expression. Well, he finally explained his purpose why he was outside the dressing room for the whole moment.

"I was just going to ask you, what are you going to do for the upcoming show?"

"Well, I'm just gonna accompany Layla-san and Cathy-san on the operating room. That's all. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"There must be a purpose!" Soar yelled at him and suddenly slapped her mouth because she remembered that she should respect the performers well.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

Leon was so surprised about the apology. He suddenly left the room, leaving Sora behind.

Later that night, Leon was right outside the lodge of the Kaleido Dorm. He was staring at the Kaleido Stage, not knowing Sora was there!

May, then, went outside to see Leon.

"What are you doing outside, Leon? Aren't you getting cold or what?" May asked.

Leon didn't notice her, even a single look. So, May got furious.

"Are you listening or what?" May yell at Leon.

Leon didn't even mind her. May gets conscious and finds out what Leon's up to. She noticed that Leon was staring at Sora very far away.

May also notice Leon's eyes were not in his normal condition.

Leon recalls Sora in his mind and a sweet image of a little girl appeared on Sora's side.

_Sophie, now I remember. _Leon thought. _These days, I'm feeling something for Sora and I've got the right feeling: she can do the Angel Act! But, there's a feeling inside me that I don't usually understand. What could that be?_

May interrupts Leon, "Wake up! Are you okay?"

Leon then gets back to normal.

"I'm fine." He replied.

He suddenly left May alone.

In the Kaleido Stage, Sora and Mia were crossing the bridge together. Mia then said, "I've got to go now! I think you have something to do."

"Well, Marion's helping me out with the costumes so; I'm going to overnight in her place."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Sora!" Mia waved Sora bye-bye.

As Sora walked along, she noticed a silver-haired guy standing right in front of her with the name of . . .

"Leon! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want you to be my dance partner for the upcoming show in the stage."

"But . . . "

"Please, I'm **begging** you!"

"But, I'm not really into it . . . "

"I beg you, Sora!"

"But, Leon-san. . . "

"Sora, **PLEASE**!"

"I can't accept your request!"

Leon gets confused about what Sora just said.

"But . . . why?"

"I just . . . can't! I'm not fit to be your dance partner!"

While Sora said that to him, tears fall down from her brown eyes to her pink cheeks.

"Leon-san. . . I'm sorry!"

Sora didn't know that Leon might hurt her because of what she said. Leon cannot control his feelings inside him: Anger, Disappointment, and . . . love?

"WHY?"

Sora was shocked when Leon grabbed her arms tightly and gets wild.

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Leon-san, you're hurting me! Release me!!!"

"Why, Sora? Because I dislocate May's right shoulder?"

"I beg you, Leon! Please release me!"

"Why? Don't you **love** me?"

Just then, Leon released Sora from his hands and both of them were shocked of what Leon said. Sora was speechless when Leon asked that question. Leon gets suspicious of what he is doing.

_Why did I ask her that silly question? Was it silly?_

Sora didn't know what to do so she left Leon by crossing the road. But, suddenly, Leon noticed a light of the car and can see what happened to Sophie. Sora keeps on running and didn't notice the car. Leon was surprised and was afraid of what will happen to Sora.

"Sora!" Leon cried.

Sora turned back and said, "Leon-san?"

Leon sees the car getting closer to Sora and decided to save Sora.

"Sophie!" he cried as he embraces Sora and the both of them roll down in the slanting landscape. Sora was hurt and cried put his name.

"Leon!"

Not knowing, Mia, Anna, Marion, May and Jonathan were watching the whole scene behind the gates and Mia was capturing a video for the scene. They were surprised. At last, Leon and Sora landed.

"Leon-san," cried Sora, "you're hurting me."

"Sophie! Thank God! You're not hurt."

"Leon-san, I'm Sora, not Sophie."

Leon now sees that he was landed over Sora and can see that the girl was hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

"But, I . . ." Leon suddenly carries Sora as he can see that there's a little bruise on her right foot. Sora was surprised, so are the "spies".

The next day was the opening day of the new show. But there was a huge problem. . .

"Boss Kalos! Red alert! Red alert!" Ken shouted as he ran towards the backstage where Kalos was there.

"Is there a burglar?" Kalos kids around Ken.

"No time for jokes, Boss Kalos! A performer was injured and we really need a replacement while she's getting well."

"I know who the right person to replace for the role is."

In the dressing room . . .

"What? I'm going to play the role of the bunny?" Sora asked.

"No, time, Sora! Quick! Put these on! Curtains on six!" Ken exits the dressing room.

Sora was staring the bunny suit and thought, _I'll perform again!_

After a few minutes, Leon notices that the door of the dressing room was open. He knows that everyone is in the backstage, ready to perform. He peeks on the room and finds a very beautiful girl with a red hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a bunny costume. That was Sora!

"Sora?"

"Leon? Er . . . how do I look?"

"You look so beautiful."

"Ah . . . thank you!"

Sora gets red as Leon stared at her the whole time. Not a single blink was on his eyes. Sora was still red. Then, they reached the backstage. Ken was there.

"Sora! Right on time! Prepare for the first scene. Go towards the low curtain."

"Right!"

Sora ran towards the covered backstage. Layla was observing Leon and guessed.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked Leon.

"What a silly question, of course **not**!" Leon replied quickly.

"Then how come I saw Mia's video she captured last night?"

"What video?"

"The moment that you convinced Sora to be your dance partner. The moment you asked her about her trust to you. The moment that you asked her if she **loves** you."

Leon gives Layla a frozen look on his face, knowing that she was right all along!

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? Come!"

The two of them went inside the operating room, which is, just below the stage. Layla lets Leon show what happened last night. . .

"_Leon, what are you doing here?"_

"_I want you to be my dance partner for the upcoming show in the stage."_

"_But . . ."_

"_Please, I'm begging you!"_

"_But, I'm not really into it . . ."_

"_I beg you, Sora!"_

"_But, Leon-san . . ."_

"_Sora, please!"_

"_I can't accept your request!"_

"_But . . . why?"_

"_I just . . . can't! I'm not fit to be your dance partner. Leon-san, I'm sorry!"_

"_WHY? Why? Don't you trust me?"_

"_Leon-san, you're hurting me! Release me!"_

"_Why? Because I dislocate May's right shoulder?"_

"_I beg you, Leon! Please, release me?"_

"_Why? Don't you love me?"_

"_Sora!"_

"_Leon-san?"_

"_Sophie!!!"_

"_Leon!!!"_

"_Leon-san, you're hurting me!"_

"_Sophie, Thank God! You're not hurt!"_

"_Leon-san, I'm Sora, not Sophie."_

"Until there! She captures the scene until there. So, can you explain that?"

"It's none of your business." Leon said shyly.

The show was starting. It was dawn. Well, the Kaleido Stage begins the opening day during dawn time. Sora and the other performers with animal roles perform with May as the leading lady of Leon. The three bunnies, which were Mia, Anna and Sora, reached the trapezes and swing. May noticed that Sora is performing. Well, she noticed the zipper of Sora's costume was a bit open and wants to make Sora embarrass in front of the audience, bare-naked! May swung her trapeze towards her and when Sora release herself from the trapeze to do the trampoline, May opens the zipper but, she was surprised! Sora was wearing a beautiful costume. Sora jumps in the trampoline. May was so surprised, even the other performers, even Leon!

_She's beautiful!_ Leon thought.

Ken warned Leon, "Leon! It's your turn!"

"Right!"

Leon appears out of the blue. He performs in the stage . . . with Sora? Everyone was shocked. Sora and Leon performed happily in the stage, alone!

"I've never been so happy before!" Sora said to Leon.

"Me, too!" Leon replied back.

But then, May interrupts them. She was getting bored sitting in the trapeze bar while watching Sora and Leon performs together.

Then, Sora could feel the sun's warmth. She then finds a trapeze for herself and Leon as well. Leon was staying in the trapeze as Sora performs and May stays put on the trapeze she was holding beside. Leon knows what Sora will perform: the Angel Act!!! Sora jumps on the trampoline and reaches out Leon's hand.

"Leon! Reach out your hand!"

Leon brings his left hand down and reaches Sora.

"I think I know what you're doing!" Leon said to Sora.

"Well, then, good! I accept your request!"

"Sora . . . Thank You!"

Leon released Sora up in the air and Sora flies up!

"Sora, you're doing this . . . for me!"

_Leon, _Sora thought_, you're right! I'm doing this for you! And, one thing you should know: I falling in love with you!"_

Then, the sun rises. Sora flips up and her costume release herself and a gorgeous angelic bikini was just under that costume.

"Sora. . . "All of the people whisper her name. Sora keeps on performing just to complete the Angel Act and fulfill Leon's promise to Sophie.

"SORA! SORA!" The audience cheered out her name.

_I've never been so happy before! I love the voices of the audience! _

Sora landed on a trapeze bar and continues to perform with Leon.

On the backstage, Mia was reading the script to follow the performance.

"Wait! It's the time that May and Leon will have their kissing scene!" Mia shouted.

"So you mean Leon will kiss May? Eww!!!" Anna said with a bit of gross on her expression.

"No." Layla said.

"No? Why not?" Rosetta asked.

"Find it out yourselves for this scene."

Everyone in the backstage, operating room and the audience are staring at Leon and Sora as she gets closer to Leon's head. Sora landed on Leon's shoulders, holding them. Leon was completely confused.

"Why are you doing this, Sora?"

"You were the one who requested me, remember? So, I'm here now, performing and fulfilling the Angel Act."

Sora gets closer to Leon's lips and whispered.

"I love you, Leon!"

Leon was surprised.

"I love you, too, Sora!

Then, Sora kisses Leon in his lips and everyone gets crazy!!!

_**The End**_

Is it weird or what? Stupid or what? Too childish or what? I need your reviews, people!!!


End file.
